


Наука под названием ревность

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jisbon, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как заставить любимого человека ревновать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука под названием ревность

— Джейн, — тон, которым Тереза задаёт вопрос, не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Кто такая Саманта?

Вместо того, чтобы испугаться её грозного голоса и вида, Патрик Джейн лишь улыбается, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны, и растягивается на диване.

— Саманта — это мой ассистент.

— Ассистент? Когда это у консультантов ФБР были ассистенты? — Тереза нехорошо щурится. — Ты в этом уверен?

Джейн кивает.

— Хорошо, — её губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке, и Патрик понимает, что он, вероятно, переборщил со спектаклем, устроенным сегодня утром. — Мне, может, тоже перейти в ассистентки, чтобы ты так же участливо приносил мне кофе, флиртовал и улыбался? — с каждым словом она сокращает дистанцию между нею и диваном.

Джейн сглатывает. Такая идея ему нравилась. Но если он признается об этом Лисбон, она его убьёт.

— Как вы на это смотрите, мистер Джейн? А? — её голос мурлыкающий и мягкий. Она аккуратно приседает на колени и нагибается к нему, и он с жадностью пялится на вырез её блузки.

Джейн быстро-быстро кивает, уже собираясь притянуть её к себе на колени, но Тереза отстраняется, хотя он даже не успел и приобнять её.

Эта женщина сводит его с ума, особенно она была хороша в гневе и тогда, когда ему удавалось заставить её ревновать. Она была такой горячей и страстной после таких его выходок. Лисбон с такой яростью доказывала всем, что он её, и Джейн просто разрешал ей делать всё, что Терезе хотелось с ним сделать. Особенно ночью.

Ему было абсолютно наплевать на других женщин, потому что кроме неё ему никто был не нужен.

— Отлично. Увидимся вечером, потому что с сегодняшнего дня — я ассистент.

Что? Его глаза широко распахнулись. Что значит вечером? Он намеревался видеть её каждую секунду, особенно если она станет его ассистенткой.

И не оборачиваясь, Тереза направляется к выходу, виляя бедрами в хорошо обтягивающей её ноги юбке.

Джейн предвкушающе улыбается, она его дразнит.

Он направляется за ней следом, чтобы узнать, в чём же дело, и застывает в проёме.

Его Тереза флиртует с другим мужчиной у него на глазах.

В следующее мгновение он оказывается рядом с Лисбон и, притянув её к себе, толкает ближайшую дверь, за которой, он точно знает, находится кладовка.

Когда дверь захлопывается, он прижимает Терезу спиной к двери, с напором впиваясь в её губы. Он хаотично расстёгивает пуговицы на её блузке, спускаясь руками вниз. Когда Патрик, наконец добравшись до её соблазнительных бедер, нащупывает молнию и сдёргивает с неё юбку, она охает от неожиданности.

Джейн прижимается к ней всем телом, показывая, как он возбужден. И он готов поклясться, что слышит тихий стон, сорвавшийся с её губ.

Его рука добирается до заветного треугольника, как нежно называют его в любовных романах, и он без предупреждения вводит палец, чувствуя, как тело Терезы обмякает в его руках и её бьёт лёгкая дрожь. Он ощущает, как её трусики становятся влажными, и улыбается, легко прикусывая ямочку на её шее.

Лисбон прижимается к нему и обвивает его шею руками. Он целует её, убирает пальцы и сквозь поцелуй слышит её протестующий стон. Секунду спустя Джейн подхватывает Терезу, и его ладони оказываются на её соблазнительных ягодицах, а её стройные ноги обвивают его талию. Она с нетерпением ерзает, и Патрик не может подавить смешок, за что получает щипок в ответ.

Он ласкает её грудь губами, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый запах, прикусывает и оттягивает розовый сосок, дразня её, и она выгибается навстречу этой ласке, закусив нижнюю губу.

Её руки сначала с остервенением борются с пуговицами на его рубашке, а после рисуют незамысловатые узоры на его груди, спускаясь ниже, где в нетерпении дёргают молнию на его брюках, и те спокойно падают на пол.

Джейн перешагивает через них и, оторвав наконец свой взгляд от её груди, видит стол, на который незамедлительно кладёт Терезу и придавливает её сверху своим весом. Она выгибается и рукой сдёргивает с него боксёры, всего на мгновение пройдясь пальцами по его эрекции.

Он шипит и всего секунду смотрит на неё перед тем, как почувствовать, что Лисбон рукой направляет его в себя.

Патрик больше не медлит и плавно входит, еле сдерживаясь.

Её руки хватают его за ягодицы и притягивают ближе, и он срывается на рваный, быстрый темп. С каждым толчком крики и стоны Терезы становятся всё громче, и он целует её, чтобы заглушить звук.

Её язык исследует его рот, и он разрешает Лисбон взять лидерство.

Он чувствует, что скоро, совсем скоро Тереза будет на грани, поэтому замедляется и полностью выходит из неё, заглушая её протестующий стон.

Патрик входит в неё резко, до упора и чувствует, как стенки сжимаются вокруг него, а Тереза, выгнувшись ему навстречу, выкрикивает его имя.

Секунду спустя Джейн изливается в неё и целует в макушку.

— Люблю тебя, моя принцесса, — шепчет он, утыкаясь ей в шею.

Тереза счастливо смеётся.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет она в ответ.

— Ты ведь хотела заставить меня ревновать, не правда ли? — тут в глазах Джейна появляются бесенята. — Понравилось?

Лисбон лукаво улыбается.

— Очень.

— Тереза... — тон Патрика становится угрожающим, но она не даёт ему закончить предложение, заткнув его поцелуем.


End file.
